Traditionally, organic light emitting devices (OLEDs) have been fabricated by vacuum deposition for small molecule materials, and by spin-coating or dip coating for polymeric materials. More recently, inkjet printing has been used to directly deposit organic thin film layers in the fabrication of OLEDs. For inkjet printing of polymeric materials, a variety of conventional solvents can be used, such as toluene or xylene. However, these solvents conventionally used for inkjet printing of polymeric materials often do not work as well for the deposition of small molecule materials. Thus, there is a need for an improved inkjet fluid formulation suitable for the inkjet printing of small molecule materials to form organic layers.